The present invention relates to a novel and useful brake signal for a vehicle.
Recently, governmental authorities have required the use of a third brake signal in addition to the two brake signals normally found on a vehicle. This third brake signal is usually mounted in the rear window at the central portion of the vehicle. Since many of the third brake lights are retrofitted onto vehicles, they are normally mounted inside the vehicle, on the rear shelf, adjacent the rear window. Although the third brake signal has gained favorable attention in reducing accidents, this signal is often inoperable without the vehicle operator's knowledge. Although newer vehicles include brake light "out" warning lights, the third brake light is often not connected to such a telemetering system. Also, as the novelty of a third light lessens, it is often necessary to alert drivers behind a vehicle that the brakes are being applied to the vehicle in front by means in addition to a third brake light.
A brake signal which achieves these objectives would be a great advance in the automotive field.